


so different, yet not

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🚘cars🚘 [4]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Based on something I saw on Pinterest, Cars 3 SUCKED, Gen, Humanized Cars (Pixar Movies), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea, Mentioned Savitar (The Flash TV 2014), No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Omniscient, Short One Shot, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 100-500, but thats not necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: They were just four individuals in billions and billions who existed in. But really, they weren’t so different - their goals paralleled each others'.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Savitar, Lightning McQueen & Jackson Storm
Series: 🚘cars🚘 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065050
Kudos: 1





	so different, yet not

**Author's Note:**

> Pinterest, stop recommending me shit that ends with this

They were just four individuals in billions and billions who existed on many Earths; But like all other multiversal counterparts, they weren’t so different.

Two were racers, spending their days trying to stay ahead of one another on the track, constantly trying to be faster than each other.

That was something both pairs had in common: speed, more specifically constantly trying to be faster than their opponent.

The other two both had superspeed and were actually just different versions - one present, one future - of the same person, but they were as different as two sides of a coin.

Near-identical or identical multiversal counterparts are uncommon but definitely not unheard of, but parallel counterparts, on the other hand, are rare and often not known about.

Those four are a prime example of parallels, they have never and almost never will meet the other pair, as most parallels often don't.

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized I never finished IMVATc! eh, next year then


End file.
